


Le live des Lions de Saphir

by Sawcha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Dimidue, Duscur (Fire Emblem), First Kiss, Fluff, Fodlan, Ingrid doesn't hate Duscur, Live, M/M, Men relationship, Modern AU, Roommates, Streaming, Trauma, YouTube, Youtuber AU, blue lions - Freeform, sylvix - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha
Summary: Dimitri et ses amis d'enfances, tous youtubeurs, se retrouvent pour un live feat and fun. Dans celui-ci, ils doivent retrouver à qui appartient quelle anecdote les concernant. Mais lorsqu'est lue l'anecdote de Sylvain, l'ambiance change d'un coup...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le live des Lions de Saphir

**Author's Note:**

> TW : traumatisme, maltraitance infantile, toxicité familiale, racisme, harcèlement, mention d'accident de voiture, mention de menaces de morts, mention de tentatives d'assassinat, mention de sang (n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il en manque)

Le live de ce soir avait lieu chez Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd, connu sur Internet sous le nom de BlueDima. Pour être honnête il n'avait pas de suite eu envie d'ouvrir sa chaîne Youtube mais lorsqu'il avait vu son ami Claude Von Riegan sur cette plate-forme, il avait eu envie d'essayer. Et ça avait plutôt bien marché ! Pour deux raisons. La première était un peu spéciale, puisque les spectateurs s'abonnaient pour vois quels étaient ses prochains accès de rage sur des jeux vidéos. Combien de claviers Dimitri avait-il cassé durant une de ses colères ? Une vidéo où il balançait un écran contre un mur avait fait le tour d'Internet et lui avait amené quelques abonnés qui avaient contribué à son succès. Ces abonnés étaient restés pour la deuxième partie de sa chaîne : des vidéos plus calmes, où il était avec ses meilleurs amis, eux aussi youtubeurs. Des vidéos simples, du feat and fun comme on en voyait partout sur la plate-forme, mais qui faisait toujours plaisir à voir.  
Et le live de ce soir ne dérogeait pas à ses habitudes.  
Cette fois, c'était un live feat and fun avec ses trois amis d'enfance : Sylvain, Ingrid et Félix. Eux aussi étaient vidéastes mais leur contenu était bien différent de celui du blond. Sylvain donnait des conseils de séduction, s'improvisant véritable coach avec sa chaîne Professeur Don Juan. Ingrid conseillait plutôt des lectures, que ce soit des romans aux succès internationaux ou de simples petites fanfictions obscures : n'importe quel lecteur trouvait chaussure à son pied sur Ingreads. Quant à Félix... Sa chaîne était particulière. Des vidéos filmées au portable, pas forcément de très bonne qualité, où il clashait un créateur dès qu'il mettait une vidéo en ligne. Sa cible préférée était son ami d'enfance et il y avait des centaines de vidéos où Félix-XXL répertoriait tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le contenu de Dimitri. Autant dire que c'était assez inattendu de le voir dans les vidéos du blond ! Au point que certains se demandaient si ce n'était pas du fake, parfois.  
Et comme toujours durant les lives, Dedue Molinaro, colocataire de Dimitri, gérait la caméra et le chat. Lui aussi était vidéaste d'ailleurs. Sa chaîne Cooking with Dedue était remplie de recettes de cuisine diverses et variées, originaires avec des plats originaires de Fodlan ou d'autres continents, et contenait même des vidéos où Dimitri cuisinait avec lui. C'était d'ailleurs les plus vues puisque le public de Dimitri retrouvait les maladresses du blond lorsqu'il cassait les poêles et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Mais pour ce soir Dedue avait préféré laisser le live aux quatre amis de longue date, se contentant d'aider derrière la caméra.  
Il regarda le quatuor, installé sur un canapé, puis regarda la caméra, faisant quelques réglages et enfin le chat qui attendait l'arrivée des quatre amis.

« C'est bon Dedue ? »

Fit la première chose que le chat entendit. D'un signe de tête, Dedue confirma.

« Le chat nous entend ? »

Sur un écran, que les spectateurs ne voyaient pas, le chat défilait sous les yeux des youtubeurs. Les messages étaient assez variés. Certains gardaient leur sérieux tandis que d'autres spammaient le mot gratin.

« Pourquoi ils disent tous gratin ? Demanda naïvement Dimitri.  
\- C'est des cons qui spamment de la merde. Y en a tout le temps à chaque stream, faut être stupide pour pas avoir remarqué, répondit sèchement Félix.  
\- Hé ça suffit les insultes, on est pas là pour ça, l'avertit Ingrid.  
\- Ouais, ce serait dommage qu'on se prenne des restrictions Youtube parce qu'on dit quelque chose de travers... » 

Même si d'habitude Félix se fichait de ce que Sylvain pouvait lui dire, il avait encore en travers de la gorge cette fois où sa chaîne Youtube s'était faite supprimer, soi-disant parce qu'elle ne respectait pas les réglementations de la plate-forme. Il fallait croire que les spectateurs n'avaient pas apprécié son contenu au point de le signaler... Ça avait freiné ses ardeurs de clash pendant un instant, mais Félix restait ce garçon nerveux qui avait besoin de se lâcher en parlant mal des autres.

« On peut commencer ? »

Demanda Dimitri, ne faisant pas trop attention au début de discussion à côté de lui. Discussion qui avait pris fin puisque tout le monde était prêt.

« Salut à tous c'est BlueDima, on est en live ! Aujourd'hui je suis avec l'équipe, on ne les présente plus tellement vous les connaissez ! Voici Sylvain, collègue coach en séduction...  
\- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles et messieurs, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message au cours de la soirée, je vous répondrai et plus si affinités...   
\- On a aussi Ingrid, booktubeuse !  
\- Bonsoir ! Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit Sylvain.  
\- Et enfin voici Félix qui...  
\- ''On ne les présente plus'' mais tu nous présentes quand même ? Putain concentre-toi un peu le phacochère, lui répliqua sèchement Félix en lui coupant la parole.   
\- Ça va durer longtemps ça ? Soupira Ingrid.  
\- Enfin derrière la caméra nous avons le meilleur cuisinier de tout Youtube, j'ai nommé Dedue !   
\- A-Ashe s'en sort bien lui aussi... Fit nerveusement Dedue.  
\- Ne sois pas modeste ! Lui dit Dimitri avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la caméra. Vous avez toutes leurs chaînes dans la description mais aussi des liens vers des vidéos qu'on a fait ensemble. En parlant de vidéo, quelqu'un veut bien expliquer le concept ?   
\- Laisse-moi faire ! Se proposa Sylvain. En gros c'est un peu comme les vidéos de la chaîne de Dimitri mais au lieu que ce soit tourné à l'avance et coupé, ici ce sera en live. Vous pourrez donc poser toutes vos questions ! Même les plus intimes...  
\- Donc là on a un pervers sexuel mais c'est moi qui me fait ban, soupira Félix.  
\- Sérieusement Sylvain, on est sur la chaîne de Dimitri aujourd'hui. La drague ça reste sur ta chaîne et c'est pas pour ce soir.  
\- Mais j'aurais pu proposer mes meilleures répliques...  
\- En attendant le chat demande toujours quel est le concept, commenta Dedue.  
\- Bon, je m'en occupe, conclut le blond. Vous voyez le bol en face de nous ? Dans celui-ci chacun a mis deux anecdotes à propos de soi. Mais on ne sait pas à qui elles appartiennent. Chacun doit donc deviner à qui est quelle anecdote ! Vous pouvez jouer avec nous et vous pourrez poser vos questions sur ces anecdotes. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tout le monde ?   
\- J'espère que t'as pas mis des anecdotes de sexe Sylvain, mes spectateurs ils sont assez jeunes, l'avertit Ingrid.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que toute ma vie tourne autour du sexe ? T'es gonflée ! Déclara Sylvain avec une moue.  
\- T'en serais capable. Même moi j'suis pas stupide à ce point. »

Sur cette réplique de Félix, le live put enfin commencer pour de vrai. C'était Dedue qui se chargeait de tirer les anecdotes, considéré comme une main innocente. Félix soupirait, se demandant très sincèrement à quoi servait le bol si au final les papiers contenant les anecdotes étaient piochés hors caméra. Et il avait du mal à croire à une idée de main innocente : en quoi Dedue, colocataire et personne la plus proche de Dimitri, était une main innocente ? Ce n'était clairement pas la pire vidéo à laquelle il avait dû participer, mais le manque de logique dans les actions de Dimitri l'énervait. Mais y avait-il quelque chose chez celui qu'il appelait le phacochère qui ne l'énervait pas ?

« ''J'ai déjà causé un accident de voiture'', lut Dedue.  
\- Ah ouais chaud... Réagit Ingrid.  
\- Une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? Demanda Félix.  
\- Hmm... Il me semble qu'Ingrid est la seule à avoir le permis ici... Supposa Dimitri.  
\- Je l'ai aussi, ajouta Sylvain.   
\- C'est toi alors, répliqua Félix. Tu conduis comme un pied.  
\- Hé je m'améliore !  
\- Tu t'améliores ? Mec je suis monté en voiture une fois avec toi j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Plus jamais.  
\- D'ailleurs il serait temps que tu passes le permis Félix, on peut pas toujours te conduire partout...   
\- Ça sert à quoi de l'avoir alors qu'à Fhirdiad t'as plein de transports en commun ? Flemme de me retrouver dans les bouchons et me faire chier comme vous...  
\- Au moins nous on a pas de problème de rails de métro.   
\- Ça nous dit toujours pas à qui l'anecdote appartient... Remarqua Dimitri.  
\- Il en pense quoi le chat ? Demanda Ingrid. Parce que perso je vois pas qui c'est...  
\- Le chat hésite entre Félix et Dimitri, répondit le modérateur.  
\- Ceux qui ont ni permis ni véhicule ? C'est surprenant, réagit Sylvain.  
\- C'est les plus colériques de nous donc en vrai pas tant que ça, commenta Ingrid.  
\- Le chat a raison, c'est bien moi. » 

Déclara Dimitri. À son expression rouge de gêne, on sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une anecdote dont il avait honte. 

« Laisse-moi deviner, t'as voulu tester la voiture de Dedue pour une vidéo putaclic où il t'apprenait à conduire et ça a mal tourné ? Demanda Félix, critiquant encore une fois le contenu de son ami d'enfance.  
\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... C'était pour la première vidéo qu'on a tourné ensemble Dedue et moi, expliqua le blond, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
\- Celle où vous faites un sorbet à la pêche ? Elle est bien pourtant ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Demanda Ingrid.  
\- Cette vidéo, c'est la première qu'on a fait sur ma chaîne, expliqua Dedue. Mais d'abord on avait prévu de faire une autre vidéo qui n'est jamais sortie. » 

Le chat semblait passionnée par l'histoire et demandait la suite. Dimitri était toujours aussi mal à l'aise de son côté, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un accès de rage et que ça avait des conséquences drastiques.

« Dedue, je suis vraiment désolé... Si j'avais su, j'aurais jamais fait ça ! S'excusa Dimitri à plusieurs reprises.   
\- T'as fait de la merde à ce point ? Demanda Félix.  
\- On essayait de faire un mille-feuille. C'était aussi de ma faute, j'ai imposé une recette trop difficile à Dimitri et il s'est un peu énervé.  
\- Un peu énervé ?! Dedue, c'était pire que ça ! J'ai lancé un de tes pots de fleurs par la fenêtre et ça a atterri sur la voiture de ton voisin !   
\- Ah ouais t'es pire que ce que je pensais le phacochère, commenta le brun une fois de plus.  
\- Même si j'ai tout remboursé il nous en a vraiment voulu ! Surtout toi, il était tellement en colère que t'as fini par déménager !   
\- À ce point ? Demanda un Sylvain surpris.   
\- Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il cherche à me faire virer de l'immeuble. Il détruisait mes relations avec mes voisins, faisait en sorte de saboter mes tournages, m'envoyait des menaces de mort...  
\- Pardon ?! Mais c'est horrible ! Réagit Sylvain.  
\- J'ai bien compris que ce qui le dérangeait était que je vienne de Duscur, alors j'ai fini par partir.  
\- Du coup tu l'as laissé gagner, conclut Félix d'un air de blâme.  
\- Pas vraiment. Je suis surtout parti parce qu'on pensait à emménager ensemble avec Dimitri et que son appartement était beaucoup mieux.  
\- Dedue, vraiment, ça remonte à quelques années mais t'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux...   
\- Dimitri. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'était mes origines qui le dérangeaient. L'accident n'a été qu'un prétexte. Comme ça il avait une raison légitime d'agir comme il le faisait.  
\- Et t'as des nouvelles de lui ? Demanda Ingrid.  
\- Aucune. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.   
\- Bon, on passe à l'anecdote suivante ou on se touche ? Demanda Félix qui en avait marre d'entendre le blond étaler ses remords.  
\- Hé ça c'est ma réplique, intervint le rouquin.  
\- Vous êtes pas possible j'en ai marre de vous. » 

Soupira Ingrid. Il était cependant temps de passer à l'anecdote suivante. Tout en mélangeant les différents bouts de papier, Dedue jetait quelques petits coups d’œil dans le chat. Parfois il s'arrêtait, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant à quel point le public de Dimitri le supportait. Et il n'y avait pas que le public de Dimitri, ce soir. Il pouvait compter sur le sien, comme à son habitude, mais aussi sur celui d'Ingrid et de Sylvain. Même celui de Félix, qui n'avait pourtant pas une chaîne amenant à la tolérance, était bienveillant ! Si le brun n'était pas en train de s'impatienter il serait encore là à mélanger pendant des heures, le regard perdu sur les messages d'amitiés qu'il recevait. 

« ''J'ai déjà fait croire avec succès au professeur Byleth que mon cheval avait mangé mon devoir-maison alors que c'était faux'', lut-il à nouveau.  
\- C'est Sylvain hein ? Déclara Dimitri.  
\- Yep. Définitivement Sylvain, ajouta Ingrid.  
\- Qui d'autre que lui, commenta Félix. Tu devrais avoir honte.  
\- H-Hé, comme ça c'est moi ?! » 

Et le chat semblait partir dans cette direction. Tout le monde commentait avec le prénom du rouquin.

« Sur la tête de la plus belle fille de Fodlan je vous jure que c'est pas moi !   
\- Contrairement à vous je suis pas un cavalier, argumenta Félix. Aucune chance que le professeur puisse y croire.   
\- Si je peux me permettre, Dimitri était trop studieux pour ce genre de choses. Ça lui arrivait de ne pas faire un devoir, mais il admettait sa faute plutôt que de faire croire à un mensonge pareil, commenta Dedue.  
\- Alors que toi, tu trouvais plein d'excuses pour pas faire tes devoirs. Une mission en plus, d'autres devoirs, des tâches à faire au monastère qui prenaient trop de temps, des affaires de famille...  
\- Justement ! Je le faisais tellement souvent que le professeur ne croyait plus à mes excuses ! Pourtant l'anecdote dit que la personne a menti ''avec succès'' !  
\- En même temps le professeur Byleth il était pas très futé au début de l'année... Il connaissait tellement rien de l'histoire de Fodlan et de nos familles que tu pouvais lui faire croire à n'importe quoi, admit Félix.  
\- Si c'est pas toi, alors qui ? »

Suite à la question de Dimitri, une timide main se leva. Celle d'Ingrid. Tous la regardèrent avec surprise.

« T'as vraiment fait ça ? Demanda le blond.  
\- Je vous avais dit que c'était pas moi ! Grogna Sylvain avec une moue.  
\- Oui... Et le professeur y a cru parce que je passais mon temps aux écuries avec mon pégase à l'époque... Admit-elle honteusement.   
\- Ça te ressemble pas d'inventer des excuses... Tu nous réprimandais toujours quand on ne rendait pas nos devoirs à temps, même quand les professeurs nous accordaient des délais ! Remarqua Dimitri, toujours aussi surpris.   
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu aies à faire ça ? Demanda Sylvain.  
\- Hé bien, je... C'était un devoir à rendre pour le lendemain, vous voyez ? Sauf que... J'ai passé la soirée à lire une fanfiction.  
\- Putain mais t'es vraiment la pire.  
\- Pour ma défense c'est une des meilleures fanfictions sur des gens réels que j'ai pu lire !   
\- Je répète, t'es vraiment la pire. Des fanfictions sur des gens réels ? Sérieux ? C'est supra glauque.  
\- Je m'en rendais pas compte à l'époque... Je trouvais juste ça marrant de lire des fanfictions sur vous et sur les autres élèves de l'académie !  
\- Sur nous ? Demanda le brun, appréhendant à l'idée qu'on ait écrit une fanfiction à son sujet.  
\- Oui ! Cette fanfiction elle était sur Dimitri et Dedue même ! »

En entendant ça Dedue faillit lâcher le bol. Lui et le blond échangèrent un regard choqué, essayant de se remettre de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

« Bah quoi ? Y en a vraiment beaucoup des fanfictions sur vous ! Du bon comme du moins bon.  
\- J'imagine pas ce que tu dois lire parfois, commenta Félix qui avait une image de la fanfiction comme une littérature pourrie pour ados qui aiment les relations gays fétichisées.   
\- À ce propos... » 

Commença Dimitri. Il échangea des signes de tête avec Dedue, que seuls eux semblaient comprendre.

« Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Dedue était souvent sur ma chaîne et vice-versa...  
\- Ouais, vous êtes colocs, normal non ? Commenta Sylvain. C'est plus facile de tourner ensemble qu'avec d'autres personnes.  
\- Justement, on... On...  
\- On est plus que ça, conclut Dedue.  
\- Je le savais ! J'avais bien vu que vous étiez de plus en plus tactiles ! La dernière fois qu'on a fait une vidéo tous les quatre j'avais vu Dedue embrasser Dimitri hors caméra mais personne m'avait cru ! S'exclama Ingrid fièrement.   
\- Ça fait un moment non ? Demanda Sylvain.  
\- Hier on a fêté nos trois mois.  
\- Trois mois ?! Vous pensiez nous en parler quand ? Demanda Ingrid.  
\- On hésitait un peu, nos fans sont sympa mais s'afficher sur Internet quand tu aimes les hommes et que tu viens de Duscur n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air, expliqua Dedue.  
\- Désolé si on a mis du temps à vous le dire... On aurait dû vous en parler en privé.  
\- Félicitations, dit simplement Félix.   
\- Ça s'est passé comment ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Vos familles sont au courant ? Qui est au courant même ? Demanda Ingrid.  
\- Vous avez utilisé mes vidéos hein ? Ne me remerciez pas, c'est à ça qu'elles servent. Les vidéos du Professeur Don Juan sont là pour ça n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant que Sylvain faisait son auto-promo et qu'Ingrid leur posait des questions sur leur relation, le chat se joignait à la fête, alternant entre messages de félicitations et questions indiscrètes. Le couple ne savait pas où donner de la tête ! Dedue essayait de bannir toutes les personnes écrivant des messages homophobes qui leur étaient adressés mais même lui avait du mal à ne pas cliquer sur un message bienveillant tant le chat leur envoyait des commentaires par milliers. Seul Félix était un peu plus détaché de cette histoire, ce qui n'était pas plus mal puisqu'il leur permettait de souffler.

« Ils feront une vidéo niaise où ils parleront de leur couple plus tard, pour l'instant on doit finir ça. »

Déclara-t-il à son amie d'enfance mais aussi et surtout au public. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc, comme si la promesse d'une vidéo sur leur couple leur permettait de se remettre au sérieux. Dedue piocha à nouveau, se reconcentrant sur le live, et trouva un papier assez intéressant.

« ''Je suis amoureux d'un(e) de nos camarades des Lions de Saphir''... C'est toi Dima ? Lui demanda-t-il, l'appelant par ce petit surnom qu'il lui donnait habituellement.  
\- Je t'assure que non.  
\- Ah ? On aurait un autre couple dans les Lions de Saphir ? Demanda Ingrid, prête à savoir lequel de ses ships préférés allait devenir canon.  
\- Déjà on sait que c'est pas toi, y a marqué ''amoureux''. Ça se joue entre Sylvain et Félix, supposa Dimitri.  
\- Même si vous êtes tous super beaux chez les Lions de Saphir, je peux vous assurer que c'est pas moi non plus. » 

À la surprise de Sylvain, Félix ne fit aucune remarque. Aucun commentaire sur à quel point il n'était qu'un coureur de jupons. Le rouquin se tourna vers son ami d'enfance et remarqua qu'il détournait son visage rouge. Et surtout il levait timidement la main.

« C'est toi ?! Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Alors ça pour une surprise ! On pensait que tu pourrais jamais aimer personne, vu comment tu nous parles ! Commenta Ingrid.  
\- La ferme, grogna-t-il, toujours mal à l'aise.  
\- C'est qui ? Sûrement quelqu'un que t'as pas critiqué pour l'instant sur ta chaîne, supposa la blonde. Donc ni moi ni Dimitri ni Dedue.   
\- Ça se jouerait entre Annette, Mercedes, Ashe et moi ? Hé bah dis donc...  
\- C'est vrai que vous vous entendiez bien à l'époque Annette et toi, se souvint Dimitri.  
\- J'ai pas fait de vidéos sur vous parce que vos vidéos valent pas la peine que je fasse une analyse complète.  
\- Elles sont très bien mes vidéos pourtant, fit Sylvain avec une moue.  
\- T'en sors une par jour, c'est supra chiant j'ai autre chose à regarder moi.  
\- Ah, tu les regardes ! Alors, tu as pu appliquer mes conseils à la personne que tu aimes...  
\- Plutôt crever.  
\- Roooh, t'es pas sympa, je suis sûr que ça va te servir !  
\- Tu nous tiendras au courant ? Si tu as besoin d'aide on pourra t'aider Dedue et moi.  
\- Plutôt crever, fois deux.  
\- On ne devrait pas plus l'embêter avec ça. » 

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui reprocher Félix devait bien admettre que sur le coup Dedue était la personne la plus sensée dans cette pièce.

« Okay, okay... En tous cas le chat voudra en savoir plus après le live ! Conclut Ingrid.  
\- Ouais bah le chat j'suis pas obligé de lui répondre. Vous répondez à tous vos commentaires vous ? Bah moi non, surtout s'ils sont aussi inutiles. »

Sincèrement, il avait hâte que ce jeu se termine. Que Dedue se dépêche de tirer l'anecdote suivante, bon sang !   
Mais lorsqu'il le fit, son expression se changea et se fit d'un coup plus grave. Dimitri l'avait bien remarqué et s'était inquiété pour lui.

« Tout va bien Dedue ?  
\- Qui est la personne qui a écrit l'anecdote ''mon frère m'a déjà jeté au fond d'un puits'' ? »

Autant dans le chat qu'entre le quatuor l'ambiance avait soudainement changé. Oh, la présence d'anecdotes un peu graves n'était pas impossible, mais là c'était assez inattendu.

« Je suis fils unique, donc clairement pas moi... Répondit Dimitri une fois calmé.  
\- Moi non plus ! Mes frères me faisaient des blagues nulles parce que j'étais la seule fille de la famille, mais pas à ce point ! Ajouta Ingrid.  
\- Pareil. Glenn était chiant, mais c'était un bon grand frère. »

Admit Félix avec difficulté. Même si Glenn Fraldarius était décédé depuis plusieurs années, Félix avait toujours autant de mal à admettre que son aîné était l'une des meilleures personnes de ce monde, tant sa vie et sa mort avaient eu un impact sur l'existence qu'il menait aujourd'hui.  
Il ne restait que Sylvain, qui leva la main comme si de rien n'était.

« A-Attends, ça vient vraiment de toi ? Demanda Ingrid qui s'était plutôt attendu à une anecdote grivoise de sa part.  
\- Ouaip ! J'avais quoi, 8 ans à peu près ?   
\- Sylvain, est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est grave ? Ton frère a essayé de te tuer ! S'exclama Dimitri.  
\- Oh tu sais il le faisait tout le temps ! Des fois il me poussait dans un puits, des fois il empoisonnait ma nourriture, des fois on se battait et il me donnait des coups de poings jusqu'au sang... C'était tout le temps comme ça ! »

La légèreté du roux provoquait l'incompréhension chez tout le monde. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait parler de véritables tentatives d'assassinat comme si de rien n'était ?

« Putain je me plaignais de Glenn mais c'est rien à côté de cet enfoiré de Miklan... Il vit où que j'aille le buter ?  
\- Tu t'en fais trop Félix ! C'est pas grand chose, juste le quotidien chez les Gauthier !  
\- C'était peut-être ton quotidien mais ce n'était pas normal. C'est pas comme ça qu'un grand frère est sensé traiter ses cadets, commenta Ingrid.  
\- Je ne sais pas exactement comment c'est, ajouta Dimitri, mais être un grand frère ce n'est pas protéger sa famille ? Glenn était toujours comme ça avec Félix à l'époque.  
\- Je confirme. J'avais une petite sœur, avant. Et dès sa naissance j'ai promis que tout ce que je ferais serait de la protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ajouta Dedue.  
\- Et dire qu'on s'en rendait pas compte... Je suis vraiment désolé Sylvain, lui dit Ingrid d'un air navré.  
\- J'en parlais pas en même temps ! Et puis c'était pas grand chose pour moi. Au moins Miklan s'intéressait à moi et on passait du temps ensemble ! C'était tout ce que je voulais, juste passer... Passer du temps avec mon grand frère... »

Quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé. Il se leva d'un coup.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de sortir un moment. »

Sans attendre que le reste du groupe ne dise quoi que ce soit, il était parti d'un coup de la pièce. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire. Rapidement, les personnes restantes se mirent d'accord pour arrêter le live. Sylvain avait besoin d'un moment pour lui et le chat comprenait parfaitement la situation, lui envoyant juste des messages de soutien. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Félix qui alla le rejoindre dehors.

« Félix ?  
\- Yo. »

Il vint s'asseoir sur les marches de l'entrée, à côté de lui.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit toi qui vienne, commenta-t-il.  
\- Et pourtant je suis là. »

Un nouveau silence se créa. Félix n'était clairement pas le mieux placé pour réconforter son ami.

« Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?   
\- Non... Reste.  
\- Tu... »

C'était le moment de trouver les bons mots pour l'aider, mais il n'était pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine. Trouver les bons mots avec les autres c'était plutôt celui de Sylvain...

« Tu veux en parler ?   
\- C'est si anormal que ça ? J'en parle comme si de rien n'était.  
\- J'étais jaloux de Glenn quand on était gosses, mais on en est jamais venus jusque-là.  
\- J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte, pourtant...  
\- Mec, t'étais un gamin, lui c'était un adulte. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour te manipuler et te faire croire que c'était normal. Évidemment que t'as du mal à y croire quand on te dit que non.  
\- Tu me trouves pas stupide de pas avoir réalisé ça plus tôt ?  
\- C'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de ton abruti de frère. J'suis bien content que ton daron l'ait viré de la famille.  
\- Tu sais... » 

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« C'est pas si anormal, si Miklan me détestait. Nos parents m'adoraient, il a toujours été mis de côté et... C'est un peu de ma faute, au final...  
\- C'était pareil entre moi et Glenn. La différence c'est que moi j'ai compris que mon frère était une bonne personne alors que lui, c'était juste un connard qui profitait de toi. Les frères c'est pas obligé de s'entendre, mais en venir jusque-là c'est juste pas normal en fait. T'as pas à te blâmer. Le seul à blâmer c'est cet enfoiré et sérieux si je le croise j'vais vraiment le buter en fait.  
\- Félix... »

Il releva sa tête vers lui. Un sourire un peu faible se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il semblait ému.

« Je sais pas quoi dire...  
\- Juste, laisse pas ce type te détruire même maintenant. Il est plus dans ta vie et maintenant t'es plus obligé d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'il peut faire.  
\- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ? Je... Je me force toujours à faire plus que les autres parce que j'ai constamment la sensation qu'il me dit que je ne fais pas assez.   
\- Mais qu'il ferme sa gueule ce connard. Tu bosses plus que les autres sur ta chaîne. Faut l'avoir l'énergie pour faire une vidéo par jour. T'es plus le gamin qu'il martyrisait. Maintenant t'es un mec connu, adoré par ses fans, avec plein de potes, qui fait des vidéos super cools et travaillées et il peut plus t'atteindre désormais. Et s'il essaie, bah compte sur moi pour lui péter la gueule.  
\- Hé... » 

Il eut un petit air amusé. 

« T'es pas obligé d'aller jusque-là tu sais ?  
\- C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.  
\- Encore une fois... Merci. Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de dire que mes vidéos sont bien pour me réconforter !   
\- Bah elles sont bien. J'suis juste un peu nul en drague alors je comprends pas tes conseils.  
\- Je pourrais t'aider un peu plus ! Y a certaines personnes qui comprennent pas forcément la subtilité de la drague. Dis-moi juste qui c'est et je pourrais te dire ce qui irait le mieux pour cette personne !   
\- C'est toi. »

Silence.

« M-Moi ?  
\- Ouais. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te draguer pour que tu comprennes que je suis amoureux de toi, mais j'y arrive pas. Alors je me suis dit que le live du phacochère serait un bon moyen pour te le faire comprendre. »

Sylvain se mit à rire. Même si Félix était rassuré qu'il soit de meilleure humeur, il n'appréciait pas trop qu'on se moque de lui.

« Quoi ?   
\- Félix ! Moi aussi ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te draguer mais tu comprends rien ! »

Pardon ?

« Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi ! J'ai essayé mes propres techniques sur toi, mais t'as une personnalité assez particulière et t'es pas comme les filles que je drague habituellement. Du coup je savais plus trop comment m'y prendre !   
\- T'es sérieux là ?  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne plaisante jamais sur ce genre de choses. »

Le visage de Félix était rouge, entre une émotion indescriptible et aussi un peu de honte.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour être con à ce point ?  
\- L'amour ça rend parfois un peu idiot tu sais ?   
\- C'est toi qui es stupide, tu remarquais rien du tout !  
\- Toi non plus tu remarquais rien ! »

Sylvain se mit à rire une fois de plus. Cette situation était particulièrement cocasse !

« Hey Félix.   
\- Q-Quoi encore...  
\- Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Le visage du brun n'avait pas fini d'être totalement rouge.

« J'pensais que t'embrassais sans poser de questions.  
\- Oh ? Alors monsieur préfère un peu plus d'audace ?   
\- Ouais, sois direct avec moi. »

Il avait répondu à sa question sans trop faire attention. Alors quand Sylvain avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait d'abord réagi avec surprise. Mais petit à petit il avait commencé à apprécier ce baiser. Les lèvres de Sylvain étaient étonnamment douces pour quelqu'un qui avait embrassé tant de personnes avant lui. Il les appréciait beaucoup. Au point que même pour reprendre son souffle il avait eu du mal à les lâcher.

« Je comprends pourquoi elles veulent toutes t'embrasser maintenant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux chéri, je suis irrésistible.  
\- C-Chéri ? Répéta-t-il en rougissant.   
\- Tu préfères mon amour ?  
\- Sylvain, je suis pas habitué à ce genre de trucs vas-y doucement.  
\- Je pensais que tu voulais de l'audace.  
\- Mec tu soûles.  
\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour. »

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrire sur des mecs gays qui ont des traumas c'est ma passion mdr
> 
> Plus sérieusement, voici un autre One-Shot sur du FE3H ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je tente du Modern AU, c'est un exercice plutôt sympa que je referais sûrement si j'en ai l'occasion. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'écris sur les Lions de Saphir et qu'il n'y a pas du AsheDedue dedans ! J'aime bien le Dimidue en vrai, ils ont un bon duo très chou, même si AsheDedue c'est mon ship préféré de FE3H. J'espère que j'ai bien écrit la partie Sylvix d'ailleurs ! J'ai du mal à écrire sur ces personnages, notamment parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec Felix, mais ça reste un ship sur lequel je pense écrire à nouveau (j'ai deux idées qui pourraient être sympa, une angst même)
> 
> En tous cas j'espère que la lecture était appréciable ! La prochaine sortie sera sûrement la suite de ma fanfic Pokémons/OCs, et ensuite je sais pas encore si j'écrirais sur du FE3H ou un autre fandom (j'ai quelques idées sur du JJBA mais j'hésite)


End file.
